Eternal Battle
by Scorpina
Summary: Did they survive? Kane and the Undertaker have been transformed into vampires. Question is, where do they go from there... if there's anywhere for them to be? Perhaps the rays of the sun have answered their pray for peace?
1. Chapter 1

Eternal battle

Chapter 1- Why doesn't it hurt? Kane

"NO!" We heard our wives cry as the suns raise came over the city. I could feel Big Show grab only my waist and try to pull me to the door.

"Don't do this! Glen please!" he begged of me.

I fought him off. "NO! Let me die in peace, can't you let me do just that!" I demanded of him.

Yet the strangest thing occurred. Taker was right in the light as was I, and yet… the sun wasn't harming us! Taker looked at his hands seeing no skin being burned or set ablaze as we have seen in movies.

"Something's wrong" he whispered to me.

Sara tried to approach him yet Taker growled towards her. "Stay back!" he hissed. She refused to, Sara actually stood before Taker and slapped him hard in the face.

"Don't you DARE hiss at me like that!" she snapped back at him.

This stunned the Deadman… and myself. I could feel Melissa's arms… that's my wife's name. Come across my shoulders.

"Please we need to talk." She whispered softly.

Tears flowed down my eyes. "No… I can't… I'm so thirsty" I cried to her.

Paul looked to me and presented his wrist. "Here…. Take enough to get you through," he said.

I couldn't believe Show right now, he had the sincerest look in his eyes as he gave me his left arm. Triple H came up the stairs; he stopped me before I took a bite.

"Whoa, ease up there Kane. Come down stairs. We got something better for you" he explained.

Taker and I went down the stairs as our wives followed. Hunter smiled to us seeing that we weren't dead in the sunlight. When we came to the hall, I could smell it. Blood. Taker did as well.

We were brought into a room where Divari was just finished donating a pint. Hunter tossed Taker and I each a pack. "Drinks are on us" he smirked.

I didn't refuse. I ripped open the packaging and sucked the blood out of the corner as if my life depended on it. Taker did too. We must have gone through three alone each, when satisfied; we turned to our wives and pulled them into our arms.

"I'm so sorry" We cried to them. They understood though, Hunter cleared his voice.

"Hey, we need to talk to the others about what's going down. Come on, Vince called a meeting"

The whole locker room was in one room. All eyes came on to Taker and myself as we walked into the room. Yet my eyes saw something more to this. Every man and woman in this room didn't fear us, no. We felt the same respect we had always had wit them.

"Mark, Glen" Vince said, acknowledging our presence. We leaned against the wall. "Now then, is everyone clear?" he asked.

"Clear on what?" Questioned Taker.

Vince looked to us with a smile. "When ever you two need a drink, don't hesitate to ask for one. I got a steady supply available to you. No one is to mention this on TV or anywhere else… is that understood?" Vince called aloud.

Everyone was in agreement with it. "As if anyone would take it seriously anyway. What about Cindy?" asked Kurt Angle.

I cleared my voice for this, and I stunned myself when I matched my voice to McMahon's. "Cindy has been released from the WWE. We wish her well in her future endeavors" I said in McMahon's voice.

The room lost it; everyone had tears in their eyes from laughing. Vince too even cracked a smile.

"Ok wise ass" she stated to me.

I turned to see Taker, who also had a smile on his face and a chuckle in him. Question was… how long would we be able to live like this?


	2. Chapter 2 Adjustments

Chapter 2- Adjustments- Taker

It's a damn twist of faith. Of all the things that could happen to Kane and I… the least likely thing did. Goddamn it.

I was sitting alone in one of the locker rooms when I heard someone coming down the hall, my hearing could hear a pin drop in a business building, six streets down. I turned to see Vince walking in. He kept a poise look at it where and approached me.

"Mark… I need to talk with you"

"Yeah… you do"

Vince took a seat next to me. "I think we need to talk about what's happened to you… and find a way to change you back"

I smirked to his comments. "You honestly think there's a way huh? Funny Vince, very funny"

Vince wasn't laughing. "Damn it Mark, take me seriously. If Stephanie and Hunter were able to cure themselves…"

"CURE!" I snapped back. "They only passed it along. I am not going to pass it to some other person Vince. I would be no better than a damn vampire! Forget about it Vince. Kane and I will just live with it"

Vince didn't take to my answer. He stood up from his chair. "I will not let you two live like this, not now. Not ever!" with that spoken he stormed out. I on the other hand brought out the dagger I used to kill Cindy with. Her blood still covered the steel when I noticed something strange about it. The grooves in the daggers…. They meant something. I pulled out the blade to look at it some more when some vampire blood filled a crevasse of the steel covering… it tricked down and made the bloody images move! "What the hell" I whispered.

I was amazed to see a story unfold before me; strangely enough the story was of Kane and I. Yet the story ended when it came to Cindy's death that was at the tip of my dagger. Perhaps… just maybe, it continues onto Kane's.

I took hold of it and went to look for him. Strangely enough Kane was testing out some of the vampire superstitions with the guys. Garlic and all…. Why…. Don't ask. I don't try and figure him out anymore.

"Ok, catch the garlic!" called out Randy as he tossed Kane a large bulb of the stuff. Kane caught it with great ease and sniffed it. Nothing.

"Nope, dud. Next" he said.

HBK gave him a necklace with the cross on it. Kane held it and it didn't burn his skin. "Wow… vampire myths suck" Shawn smirked.

"Kane… We need to talk" I called out to him.

He excused himself from the guys and went to see what I had to say. I showed him my dagger and it amazed him. "Wow… a story coming to life on blood" he whispered.

"It continues on yours," I explained to him.

Kane pulled out his blade and we went to the rooftop for more privacy.

I allowed the blood of the vampire onto Kane's dagger protector. Strangely enough it was the same story on mine.

Kane however had an idea; he took out the blade and gently pricked his finger. He let his blood flow over Cindy's and like magic, the story on the blade quickly changed.

Kane looked to me in a stunned manner. "I think this is how we know what to expect next," Kane whispered. As we looked down on the blades seeing what it fore tells….


	3. Chapter 3 The blood tells all

Chapter 3- The Blood tells all- Kane

Taker and I watched what little of my blood flow down the steel dagger protector, I was amazed to see images come to life, there we were standing side by side. However we stood in a very dominating poise… something I wasn't too sure about. On our heads seemed to be crowns or something and odd markings on our limbs. "What the hell does this mean?" Taker demanded of me.

"I don't know. I suck at picture graphs!" I replied with a smirk. Taker didn't find it funny. "Sorry"

He rolled his eyes are we continued to watch, my blood twisted and turned as it continued to move down to the tip of the blade's cover. Showing creatures and demons in the shadows, bearing their fangs in anger and an attacking gesture.

"Damn" were the only words that came to my face.

"Damn what?" came a voice. We turned to see Shane McMahon on the rooftop now; he looked at the dagger and was stunned. "Who cut themselves?" he asked.

"Oh… me"

Shane rolled his eyes to me as he continued to look at the cover of the blade. "Shane, what do you see?" Taker asked him.

Shane looked at the blade and squinted his eyes. "Metal covered in blood… why?" he asked. Shane couldn't see the image that Taker and I could.

"Nothing, thanks Shane. And don't worry, I'll be more careful" I promised him. He patted me on the shoulder and walked away.

Taker looked to me oddly. "Perhaps we need to see out others to help us?"

I nodded to the idea. "I wonder how friendly vampires are?" I smirked.

Taker wasn't taking to kindly to the humor. "Get serious Glen, we got to figure this out, hell I don't even know what the hell we are anymore. We crave blood yeah… but we aren't dead, you know?" I totally knew what Taker was talking about. My heart still beats in my chest, and my blood flows warm and pure. There must be something wrong with us. It was decided; we would search out for vampires.

We told no one of this of course, yet didn't know someone was eavesdropping on us when we spoke of it. Strangely enough, Taker and I knew where to look for them. We had searched through the bars of the city when one stuck out like a sore thumb; the power that came from that place was awesome and very vibrant. "Immortals" Taker whispered as we went inside.

Whatever commotion was going on stopped the instantly we stepped foot into the place, it was dark, no lights were on or anything. But we saw just fine. "Heart beaters!" someone hissed to us.

"Insult?" I asked Taker, he nodded to me, and it sounded like one.

"What the hell gives you the right to be here? You ain't one of us!" growled another.

"Humor us and tell us what we are," Taker snapped back.

A rather large creature came from the darkest corner of the room, he snarled at us and looked over or faces. "You are not that of the blood like us, just cursed mortals. What brings you here?" he asked. Taker took out his dagger and jammed it into the table; the room became silent to the blade, as if knowing what it was.

"That" he simply stated. "Which one of you can tell me what this dagger means!" he called aloud.

One came forward as he stared at it. "It's nothing without the other," he said in a sneering tone. I took out mine and placed it next to Taker's in the same manner. The room was oddly quiet.

"They cannot have those. It's impossible" the room began to fill with whispers.

Even the large vampire backed down. "What do the blades mean?" I asked of him.

The vampire looked at them very reluctantly. "It means that you are chosen, The Daggers of Destiny. Tell me this, do you see images when your blood is on the cover?" he asked us.

A small nod came from me. "It does," I said. "What of it?"

He went on farther that only a powerful vampire can do such a thing, and that Taker and I were chosen. "You are to be great leaders in our world," he said.

"Screw that, we want to get back to normal, how the hell do we do it!" Taker snapped back.

There was a loud laughter in the building. "You don't! And we will not tell you if there is a way, you are to be one of us and that's all that matters!" stated the tall one.

Well, he don't know Taker and I don't take no for an answer. I grabbed my dagger from the counter and forced the vampire to the wall with the blade against his neck.

"Let me ask once more… If you answer right, I will be sure the blade doesn't make this your destiny. Got it?" I asked

A damn smirk came over his face. "Do what you will with me, but your blood doesn't lie, neither do the daggers of destiny. You are the ones, and we have all waited a long time for you" he laughed.

I grew sick of this, I was tempted for some reason to cut his head off. Yet Taker pulled me back on my arm. I pulled away, only to see the Deadman do it himself, slaying the damn creature before everyone. "Any of you dare come near me or Kane here… your share the same blade as he did." Was his announcement to the room.

We walked out, only to run into our wives leaning against the door. Taker and I were stunned to say the least to see them there.

"Ladies?" I asked of them, yet the vampires in the room caught wind of their fresh blood. Their eyes started to light in the darkness, Sara looked scared, as did Melissa. "Run!" I yelled.

We bolted up the stairs as fast as we could; yet the vampires found other means of getting out of this God forsaken dank place. We got surrounded outside as soon as we got to the streets, the vampires looked hungry.

"Our soon to be great leaders brought us delights!" growled one.

"No, they are our wives!" Taker snapped back as he pulled his blade. I pulled mine as well. But there were too many of them. No doubt if we turned the girls would get harmed in a second. But an idea hit me.

"Taker… you trust me?" I asked of him.

He looked at me oddly. "What the hell are you talking about Glen?" he demanded.

"I'll take that as a yes then" I took hold of Melissa, and she grabbed Sara who grabbed Taker. I know this sounds stupid yet I focused on the arena, and ran back into the building with everyone. Next thing I knew we were running out of the boiler room into the lit hallway of the arena.

"What just happened?" Sara demanded of me.

"I read about this power, it's called Shadow dancing. Traveling though darkness to get to another place… I thought I would try it" was my explanation.

Taker stared at me oddly. "And if it didn't work?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Well… that would have been on bloody battle"

There was a frustrating grown from everyone, yet we know not what to look for. We need to see what those vampires were talking about, yet where to look and how to find it… It had come to the time of asking some of the guys for help. Maybe some of them might have an idea on where to look.


	4. Chapter 4 When in doubt google

Chapter 4 when in doubt… Google- Taker

We were telling the guys about what was going on with us, so needless to say Matt Hardy pulled out his lab top with JBL, first site they hit… I asked. I don't care for the Internet, yet some of these guys are like born with a computer mouse in hand. Matt typed in vampire curse, as JBL looked at the daggers.

"What did the deadbeat say these were?" he asked.

"Destiny Daggers, they are triggered by blood" Kane stated. JBL did some typing.

"Vampire without a cause, how to become a vampire, date a vampire, kill a vampire, cooking vampires…" Matt named off.

"Cooking vampires?" Kane asked.

Matt nodded and showed him the website. "The zombies guide to cooking the undead… wow" Kane smirked.

"Cut that out and stick with what we are looking for!" I snapped at him. Matt kept looking.

"This is taking too long." Kane bumped Matt off the computer, we were stunned as to how fast he could zip though a website and onto another. Kane checked out over a 1,000 under twenty minutes! "I got squat," he growled.

Bradshaw was deep in through. "I think I got something. Let me see those blades" he said. Kane and I handed them over to him as he compared them to the image on the computer screen. He nodded. "Yeah, those are it"

We all gathered to see. "Destiny Daggers formed before the time of Dracula and were to be gifts for him to determine his destiny as the lord of darkness. However due to his passing a new leader is to rise in his place, one being the lord… of darkness…." Bradshaw starting looking at me oddly. "Taker… that's your nick name"

I couldn't believe it. "No, that can't be true. If so why the hell is Kane caught up in it!" I demanded of him.

Bradshaw kept reading. "There be two daggers, incase one gets lost in time. Yet if they two daggers are found by vampires worth of their destiny… the blade will show them the way…"

"It makes no sense!" I protested. "We aren't even vampires, you heard what those things called us. Heart Beaters!"

Matt looked it up and found a site for vampire terms. "Heart Beaters. Vampires, who aren't exactly dead, yet have all the qualities of a damned creature. A Heart Beater can be made into a full vampire just by actions they do and do alone."

"In English?" Sara demanded.

Matt sighed. "It depends on what Kane and Taker do with their powers that determines what they become. It's like a limbo they are both in. They can go one way or the other"

Kane growled at the news of that. "So we can be damned. But question is, how?"

Bradshaw fielded that one. "Taking innocent blood for one thing, that ought to take you down a few notches, killing innocent people for the pure joy of it, desecrating a body…." Everyone stared at JBL. "What?"

"How would you know?" I asked of him.

He kept his mouth shut for a moment. "I… like to read vampire novels when my eyes hurt from all those stock portfolios" he whispered in embarrassment.

"So if Kane and I keep doing what we're doing now… We won't get any worst, yet we will have a chance at becoming better?" I asked.

"It seems it could work that way. Yet there is one other thing" Matt called aloud. "If a damned vampire gets their hands on you and tried to make you a full creature of the night… you're screwed!"

"Figures" Kane muttered.

"Do… do you got undead creatures after you?" Matt asked.

Kane and I kept our mouths shut, but the guys knew we were in trouble. "They do" Melissa spoke up.

JBL and Matt looked to one another; they then turned back to their computers. "What the hell are you two looking up now?" I demanded of them.

"How to slay a full blooded vampire" Matt replied.

JBL smirked. "I think I got just the site for that, thanks to Kane we know most of the stuff won't work on half blooded, full blooded maybe. But this will let us know for sure!"

Kane looked to me oddly. "Doesn't sound very reassuring anymore does it?" he asked of me.

"Now a days… nothing does"

Things weren't looking too great for Kane and I, but this was just the start of everything, for by next nightfall, things will be getting worst.


	5. Chapter 5 When the sun's away

Chapter 5- When the sun's away- Triple H

"So we have all gone over this?" I asked of everyone.

The guys nodded, we have looked up every piece we could on the undead. It would take a while to figure out what works and what doesn't. But it's a chance we have to take. I have been out and about all day with Stephanie, the sun had set and we could still sense vampires for a strange reason. Their thoughts echoed in our minds claiming they will come and get their kings. I assume they are after Kane and Taker. Vince had set up a place for their family to stay, not wanting them to get caught up in all this.

I myself haven't seen Taker or Kane in hours; perhaps they were preparing a plan of their own.

"Hunter?" Snitsky asked of me. "What if one of us… you know… gets bitten?"

I could see the concern on his look and everyone else's. "I won't lie to you, it's possible. If a damned vampire bites you, and only takes your blood you will not become a vampire, they have to feed you their own blood in return. But with everyone watching each other's backs. I doubt any of us will get harmed. Ok?"

They nodded. We were armed with many things; silver, holy water, stakes, crosses, garlic and I carried a long blade that was sharp.

Raw was going to be a hell of a show tonight, I felt my head throb and ache as they grew closer, strange thing was. They were so close I swear I heard them at the back stage doors, pounding away at them wanting to come in. I alone went to see if it were them. Opening but a single door, and there they were, armies of the undead vampire standing before me. Yet none came into the door.

They hissed and growled, I saw one charge right at me, only to be repelled back as if thrown a great distance. "What the hell is your problem?" I demanded of them.

John Cena stared at the army that stood before me. "Bro, don't tell me you don't know this rule!" he smirked.

I stared at him oddly. "Rule?"

"They can't come in, unless invited! A ticket to the show is considered an invitation…. Damn… I should have said that aloud"

My head soon throbbed to the point I just wanted to ram my head against the wall to stop it. Some got inside. I could hear Trish screaming when a loud, dominating roar was heard; it could scare the piss out of any beast if they heard such a thing. Cena and I ran to see. Kane was covered in blood, before him was a mangled body of a vampire and Trish hiding behind Kane.

"Damn" I whispered.

To be fully honest with you, Kane scared me. His eyes had become the most blood red I have ever seen. His teeth all grew sharp and pointed as growls left his mouth, not a single coherent word came though his mouth. He licked his lips and then his fingers of the vampire blood, savoring every drop.

I was about to say something until John's hand came over my mouth, blocking the sound of my voice. Cena remained perfectly still as did Trish and I.

Kane's nose crinkled to a smell, something caught his attention like a fine cooked meal and he stormed off.

I let out a sigh of relief. "What happened to him?" I asked John.

I didn't expect him to know; yet he gave a pretty convincing answer. "Killer instinct. That was the first kill Kane had ever made, his senses are now honed on that prey. Lucky for us it was a damned vampire. Had it been Trish…. Glen would be gone to us," he explained.

"How did you know that?" I questioned.

Trish pulled out a paper. "Didn't you get Matt's E-mail?" she asked of me, apparently not. "He found a site, what to do when a heart beater feeds for the first time. One, stop moving, you are less threatening when standing still. Never speak when it is in feeding mode, if you do. Sounds can be considered very appeasing to a vampire, sounds can trigger an attack such as a question or loud voices," she read off.

"I don't have a loud voice" I smirked.

John and Trish didn't say anything to me. Just then Snitsky came running with Chris Masters.

"KANE!" he yelled breathlessly. "KANE WENT IN THE PARKING LOT!" he yelled in worry. I ran to got help him; the guy would be eaten alive! I raced to the rooftop as fast as I could. I made garlic bombs out of balloons and garlic powder to drop from above. Yet when I looked over the edge to see Kane… he didn't need my help.

The view would be comparable to a war zone. Left and right vampires attacked him. And Kane grabbed them and fought them off with great ease for a strange reason. Half the time the vampire hit the ground exploded to ashes! How could he be doing this?

There were hundreds if not thousands of these damned creature, yet none of them were able to sink a tooth into him. When it was said and done, Kane stood in the middle of the carnage, covered in blood from head to toe. Yet he liked it. He had that sadistic smirk when he's in character and started to lick the crimson goo from his arms. What the hell is happening to you Glen? I went back down the stairs and into the parking lot, lucky for me Kane was still there. I had one of those super soakers full of holy water in the back; perhaps it was the best idea of mine to bring it along with me. I stood before Kane with this thing strapped onto my back. His eyes slowly turned to me, as he was in the midst of sucking what little he could from his arm pad. Just that sheer look on his face said it all. He wasn't there. That wasn't my best friend.

A low snarl came from him as he approached me. I pumped up the gun when without warning; he leaped right over my head! I turned and fell to the ground seeing a damned vampire had come behind me! He was going to kill me… but Kane saved my life!

My ears listened to the creature's screams as Kane took his life, when he finished I heard him let out a sigh… Kane that is. He turned towards me with a pleading look. He brought his hand over his face, signaling me to do something.

"You… want me to spray you with this?" I asked gently.

A quick nod came from him. I blasted the holy water on him, cleansing the damned blood from his body. He moaned for a moment as he soon settled and the blood ran off his body.

"Oh God" he whispered as he tried to get more of it off. "Get this off of me! Please get this off!"

I approached him carefully and was about to touch him. Kane quickly moved away. "NO! Don't touch me… don't" he snapped.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Kane looked at his hands, and all about his body, his skin had changed somehow. He showed me the palms of his hands. Kane had these little suction things… just coming out of his skin. "What the hell…" I whispered.

"This isn't right… Hunter… I'm scared!" he cried.

I thought of what I could do to comfort him, yet nothing came to mind. Just then John Cena came out to the parking lot. Kane's head instantly snapped to his direction… John stumbled until he fell before us.

"He's bleeding! He's lost a lot of blood!" Kane said as he saw the bite marks on his neck. There were more damned vampires inside…. Something tells me these ones mean business…


	6. Chapter 6 You mess with my family

Chapter 6-You mess with my family…- Taker

My mind is all a haze right now. I only remember waking up being covered in blood and surrounded by ashes. I didn't see Randy throwing a large bucket of water on me, when I finally snapped out of it. "My head…" I moaned.

Orton sighed with relief. "Oh thank God that was only temporary!" Randy stated to me.

I looked at him oddly. "What?" I asked.

Randy told me I was like a beast. Possessed to kill every damned and undead creature, my eyes were a gazed over red and my teeth were sharp as razors. "I didn't even think you were… you anymore. I threw a bucket of holy water on you, it snapped you out of it." he told me.

Damn, this is going to be harder than I thought. "What's happening?" I asked him.

"Vampires… lots of them some have raided the arena. Kane killed all of them in the back…"

We suddenly heard a scream echo in the halls, it was Cena. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" he would yell aloud. I ran to him seeing a vampire was in his grasp and his teeth in Cena's neck.

I snapped when I charged at the damned creature. Forcing him from Cena's neck and for some reason… the vampire turned to ashes in my grasp… and my strength increased once more.

John was gasping for breath. "Cena!" cried Orton. He checked his pulse and everything. John was ok.

"The bastard came from behind. I'm ok though… really" John insisted.

I didn't like the tone on his face; Cena was quite pale to my eyes. "If you have the strength, go look for Kane. We got some vampires to kill," I told Cena.

Randy helped John to his feet, as I went looking for the damned creatures. It turns out. John wasn't the only one they attacked. I found Big Show dazed and confused, bite marks on his neck yet there were ashes in front of him.

"Paul!" I called to him.

He slowly turned to me. "Taker… my head… it's pounding like mad!" he told me. I wanted to help him to his feet, yet knowing what just happened… I couldn't touch him.

"Will you be ok here?"

He nodded to me. "There are vampires… in the ring… with Vince," he explained.

I ran as fast as I could… which was much faster than before! I stood at the ring entrance and Kane was already there waiting. The vampires had Vince, Shane and Stephanie in their grasp. Teasing us by biting into their necks and taking a small amount of blood at a time.

"Our kings have arrived" one called out. He used no microphone; vampires could raise their voices that high.

"What the hell do you want from us!" I yelled back, not knowing everyone in the crowd could hear me. My voice boomed like the speakers, this shocked Kane as well.

You could see the grins on the vampires' faces. "We want you our kings. For you see, you are now understanding what power you have… sadly you attacked the wrong victims. You shall not feed from your own kind!" one yelled towards us.

I felt something in me… wanting to burst out. Kane's lip curled in a snarling pose, they DARE tell us what we can and can't do?

"How does it feel my kings? You skin has become so you may feed by a single touch… never again can you hold the ones you hold dear…."

Oh God, the more he spoke to me, the more I wanted his head on a stake! I just felt a beastly urge come over me, losing control of my self, as was Kane. His eyes became blood red as he bared his fangs to the vampires.

"Yes… that's what we want to see from our kings. Pure blood lust! Come, our offerings are ready for you!" They threw out the McMahons, after smearing their own blood across their bare skin. I could smell it, powerful and very entrancing. The more my mind focused on it… the more I wanted it! The roar of the crowds, screamed at us to stop, yet we refused. It was like an out of body moment I was having. I saw what was going on, yet did nothing to stop myself. Kane and I stood before the McMahons, terrified… they… they were really terrified of us… My voice… I didn't have my normal voice. I spoke in growls and hisses to the McMahons, nothing more, as did Kane.

'What's become of us?' I asked myself.

Strangely enough, Kane heard and understood me. 'We're really monsters, aren't we?' was his question to me. We may not fully understand, or control our instincts. But something told me… told us… this was wrong. My eyes soon locked onto the vampires in the ring. Kane and I walked past Vince and the others and we stood before the damned creatures.

"You do not wish to have our offerings?" one asked of us.

We shook our heads no. 'We prefer a self sacrifice!' I roared to them. My mind was all a haze from there. I recalled nothing of the event.

When my eyes did open, the guys in the locker room were looking me down on. "Are they ok?" asked Matt Hardy. I sat myself up off the couch I was on. Looking about I saw Kane close by.

"What happened?" I asked.

Matt told me that Kane and I went into a feeding frenzy against the damned vampires. But something… happened.

"Happened? What happened?" I demanded.

"It's Vince and Shane… they went to check on you… to see how you were… Taker… Kane… you put them in the hospital…" JBL stated as calmly as he could.

My God… what did we do to them?


	7. Chapter 7 awkward silence End

Chapter 7- awkward silence- Kane.

The guys didn't say anything more as to what we did. It was odd of them not to say anything… did we do it on purpose? Or was it so bad that we caused pain to those we care about… let alone your own boss! Taker and I agreed to head to the hospital to check on the McMahons. When we arrived there, we just saw John Cena heading out of the hospital. "Taker… Kane… what happened?" he asked of us.

We didn't say anything. I didn't want to scare Cena. He was about to ask again when I gave him a stern look. "Please… don't," I begged.

John closed his mouth and only nodded to me. "If you want. Randy is inside with the McMahons… they look like hell" he said.

This wasn't making me feel any better… not one bit. We went inside to see, we checked at the receptionist who told us to go down the hall, first rooms on the left. Taker and I were silent as we went to the room. We knocked first. Orton opened the door. "Hey, come on in" he whispered, bring us into the room.

There Vince and Shane were. Conscious, aware and yet… I didn't feel right seeing them like this.

"Mark… Glen… I just want to say…"

"Please, don't say anything. We put you in danger Vince, we can't do that to you guys or our families anymore!" Taker stated in a stern tone.

Shane looked at him as if he had a hole in his head. "Do you not remember what you did?" he demanded of us.

"Well… not really… it's all fuzzy" I replied.

Shane McMahon laughed, as did Vince. "You saved our lives" Vince explained.

Taker and I stood there stunned to say the least… we saved their lives yet put them in the hospital at the same time?

"What did we do?" I asked of them.

Randy fielded that one. "I saw the whole thing. You were about to attack the vampires, when two went outside of the ring and attacked the McMahons. I ran down and got Stephanie out of there. Yet Shane and Vince were a little harder to get to." He went on to say that we slayed the vampires and yet Vince and Shane were held prisoner.

"I saw you two form a plan… in silence as it were. But you really kick ass!"

"How did Vince and Shane get in the hospital though?" Taker asked.

Vince fielded that one. "Uh… I kinda gave you a pat on the back, as did Shane…. We didn't know about the skin sucking up blood or anything"

I glared at my flesh. Is that what happened to those vampires I battled? Randy came up to me though and placed a single finger on my bare skin… nothing happened.

"Wow. Perhaps that's only temporary?" he asked.

Taker was rather shocked about that. "Perhaps in the heat of battle our skin does that to protect itself?" he wondered aloud.

"Well the important thing is no one got killed. And I don't think they would mess with you again Kane, Taker" Vince stated.

I wasn't too sure about that personally. After all, vampires are going to be all around us now no doubt. I wouldn't be long before we are challenged once more. Or perhaps one may even challenge us for the "title" we hold as to being Kings of the vampires?

We decided to take our leave from the hospital. Randy was going to stay behind with the McMahons. Taker and I were silent when we walked outside into the brisk cold air. I looked skywards and smiled. "You know what we haven't tried yet?" I asked Taker.

He looked at me oddly, and knew the smirk on my face.

"No… I ain't flying!" he snapped back to me.

I laughed. "Scared?"

"NO!" he growled.

"Then prove it… catch me if you can!" without reason I started running down the street as fast as I could. I didn't expect Taker to follow; yet he did. With a kick off the ground I felt my body go weightless! I was flying! I looked down to see if Taker was eating my dust when I ran into something hard. Looking before me was the Undertaker with a quaint smirk on his face.

"Scared huh?" he asked of me.

I smiled back. "Race you back to the arena?" I asked of him.

Taker shook his head. "You go one ahead of me Kane… I got some thinking to do if you don't mind"

I nodded to him; this was a lot for us to be taking in right now. The fact of the matter is we now know what happens when we, or our friends are threatened. Yet what can we do to control ourselves so we don't hurt anyone else? It would be a question we have to answer ourselves, not to mention. Finding a way to keep what human mindset we have. I fear the more we allow the killer instinct of the vampire to control ourselves, the more we lose of our souls… I just wished there was someone or something out there that could help us. Or perhaps… Taker and I are meant to do this alone…

THE END… FOR NOW!


End file.
